


Dreams of Desire

by CR_Bubbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR_Bubbs/pseuds/CR_Bubbs
Summary: "What do I think of you? Think of you, I can't even think when I'm around you. Being around you gets me high, I love it when you laugh, I love it when you smile, I love it when you talk to me, and I love it when you kiss me, Gavin""Kiss you? Michael we've never kissed?"





	

Sweaty curls cling to my forehead, bloodshot brown eyes burst open, pupils blown wide, my breaths aren’t coming fast enough. But it wasn’t a nightmare. 

I’ve been staring blankly at the ceiling for what feels like hours. My breaths come easily now as I watch the early morning light creep between the blinds, filling the room with stripes of color. Next to the bed on a small stained table, my alarm clock reads 5:30 which means I have at least another hour before I need to start getting ready for work. 

“Michael. Please? Just once more, for me?” Gavin whimpers at me, putting on a show with watery eyes and a frown that is probably meant to be dejected but is actually very adorable. The little shit always knows exactly how to get what he wants. 

Both of us are wearing only our boxers, cuddling closer together under the thin blankets, attempting to stay warm. His features are cast in shadows but my mind knows the exact light green shade of his eyes and just how tan the skin that peeks out from beneath the sheets really is.

“Okay,” I force out a dramatic sigh, but there’s a small smile on my lips that can never hide when I’m with him, especially alone like this. “I’ll say it one more time. I. love. you.” I tap his nose and nussel it with mine, it’s a fucking cheesy mess but I would do anything to make this goofball happy. “I love when your eyes sparkle when you come up with some awful idea or prank because you’re an honest to god man-child. I love your sandy hair that constantly looks like you’ve been through a car wash, your laugh, and your stupid British slang that confuses the fuck outta me. I swear you make most of that shit up, Gavin. You make me so fucking happy and I think I’m in love with you You’re my Boi and I never want to fucking lose you.” 

He laughs openly through a blinding smile. I stick my tongue out at him but it’s quickly shoved back into my mouth followed by his own tongue. Fingers run through my curly hair as we kiss and giggle. 

“I love you too, you mong. Now let’s go to sleep and I promise I'll make pancakes in the morning.” 

“Oh and burn down the whole house? You can make the coffee.” He laughs and gives me one last peck as he rolls over to take his place as little spoon. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, rubbing little circles into his hips, breathing softly onto the back of his neck. He’ll probably find a way to fuck up making coffee and I’ll end up making it anyway.

“Goodnight Gavvy.” My breathing steadies and I drift into unconsciousness. 

I finally rough up the courage to roll over. At first I was unwilling to either confirm or deny whether my dream had continued on into the next day or if I was awake. Her hair is splayed across the clean white pillows, bright red like iridescent blood next to her hands tucked neatly under pale cheeks. She continues to sleep peacefully. Seeing her laying there invokes a sense of disappointment, and just as quickly, guilt. I openly stare at her well kept nails, her hair that drops just below her shoulders, the distinct lack of stubble peppering her jaw. 

My girlfriend. Lindsay. She’s my girlfriend and I’m not curled up in bed with my fucking coworker, my best friend, who also happens to be a guy for christ’s sake. Her chest rises and falls at a different pace than Gavin’s did. But what does all of this mean? Is my brain just trying to let me know that I like dick? Or does it mean that I’m in love with my best friend, my favorite British idiot that smells like summer and, to my dream knowledge, tastes like mint. No, Michael, you love Lindsay, your sweet amazing girlfriend who’s sleeping next to you like she does every night. 

But things between the two of us haven’t been very smooth lately. Elaborate  
and no matter how much I love Lindsay, all I want is to squeeze my eyes shut and be transported back to that moment, curled up against Gavin. I need to feel his solid body safe in my embrace, more for my sake than for his. I want his messy hair tickling my face, his soft lips against my skin. 

I sigh in frustration, the small puff of air disturbing a few strands of Lindsay’s hair. I get up and start to get ready for the day.

After a cold shower I quietly get dressed. When I’m almost finished with breakfast I turn to see her pad into the kitchen with a sleepy smile. Her shirt is way too big on her and I recognize it as one of my old ones. 

“Morning, breakfast smells good.” Lindsay says tiredly and nods her thanks at me for the cup of coffee I immediately hand over. She sits on a stool at the bar in our kitchen pursing her lips to blow at the steam.

“I just decided to make a little something before we have to go into work.” I justify, returning to my pan. Lindsay and I both work at the same company. It's actually where we met, and where Gavin works as well. I frown as memories of Gavin and my dream flood into my mind. 

Turning around, I set my mouth into a firm line and cross the kitchen to deliver breakfast. She gives me a sleepy smile as I set a plate of pancakes in front of her and hand her the syrup. “Hey, speaking of maple syrup," she chuckles at her own lame joke. "Barb wants to go out for drinks tonight with the girls so I’m probably just going to stay the night at her place. Will you be okay here?” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Just be safe and make sure you call a cab instead of driving."

“Of course. I promise we’ll be careful.” She rolls her eyes but gives me a sticky kiss on my cheek. “I’ll go get dressed and then we can head to work.” 

Maybe Gavin would have surprised me by grasping my waist and rubbing his face into my back, insisting that I cut his pancake into cute shapes. He would complain about the bitter taste of coffee on my tongue and bargain for a mug of tea. But Gavin's not here, I remind myself, Lindsay is.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and updated


End file.
